A conventional inflatable sports ball generally includes an outer cover, and a rubber inner bladder disposed inside the outer cover. The inner bladder uses synthetic or natural rubber as its main ingredient. In order to prevent the inner bladder from improper expansion or deformation due to increased inflation pressure during inflation of air into the inner bladder, the current commonly used solution is to wrap yarn or patches around an outer surface of the inner bladder, or to adhere a cloth liner around an inner surface of the outer cover. However, in actual manufacture, these methods require the use of a large number of devices, manufacturing processes and people to complete the manufacture. Furthermore, after high temperature vulcanization of the rubber outer cover and the rubber inner bladder, because the molecular structures of the materials are changed, the recycling rate thereof is low. Moreover, the rubber material must be mixed with a variety of additives (such as sulfur, zinc oxide, etc.) in order to carry out the high temperature vulcanization operation. Additionally, smoke and odor generated during this process can cause allergy or harm to the human body.